Now That It's Over
by DarkestAngel11
Summary: Clato! Cato is greiving over the death of Clove when someone extremely unexpected came back into his life. Fluffy with a bit of angst. A bit AU considering they are both dead.


**Hey there Clato fans! This is my first story for these two interesting characters from District Two!**

**I really wish that I could say that I own the Hunger Games, but sadly I don't. My Birthday is coming up though if anyone wants to get it as a gift!**

**The inspiration for this story was a mixture of two songs: Lucy by Skillet and Love Song Requiem by Trading Yesterday!**

**Ps: It was written late last night and I really wanted to post it so it is unedited! I'm sorry for any mistakes!  
**

**Hope that you enjoy:**

**Now That Its Over**

_Clove. _Her name was the only thought traveling through his mind as he walked alone on the cold, desolate road towards _her. _

Nowadays, Cato's last moments with_ her _constantly haunting him. While his family celebrated his victory, they still resented the fact that both tributes from 12 were allowed to live as well. Only personally, Cato could care less about the two of them.

_Let them go off and be merry._ He thought. _They can have a happy and content live with one another, while I will stay here alone. _

Alone. That was not an uncommon phrase in his life, but ever since he witnessed _her_ death it appeared that it was the only word to describe him with.

Without her, he would be forever alone.

He never let himself think about _her_ until he was completely alone.

In that moment when she whispered his name with her dying breath did Cato realize that there was so much that he had wanted to say to her. But the only word that seemed to form was her name. He had wanted, no, _needed_ to tell her that he had loved her ever since she threw a knife at his head when he was ten and she eight.

Cato shook his head slightly smiling as he remembered how impressed he was at her raw talent. Though he would never admit it, no he was too proud to ever complement her like that.

After that incident the two of them went on a vendetta to outdo each other in every subject that training threw at them. A year had gone by before they actually began to acknowledge one another as allies.

Soon the alliance morphed into a strange friendship. Where it was more likely than not that the two of them were fighting. This friendship got him constantly gotten into fights over her, because everyone knew if you messed with Clove then you fought with Cato.

As a few years passed and Cato found that he was complying with virtually anything that made her happy. And that fact alone killed him.

He realized that was not supposed to have emotions towards other trainees. He was only in the school to fight in the Hunger Games and win.

A winning originally meant for his mother and younger siblings, but him winning soon became for another person entirely.

The 74th Hunger Games changed everything. She wasn't supposed to be picked this year, it was going to be his year, but apparently fate had a cruel sense of humor that day.

Throughout the games he kept telling himself that he wouldn't, no couldn't become attached to her. Only he knew that his efforts were futile.

Just as he knew the moment that he heard Clove scream his name that he would never survive without his partner.

So, when he held her in his arms, Cato swore that he would win for her. That he would win for them. That her death would not be in vain like all the others were.

As Cato approached his destination, he laid down the flowers that he had brought for her beside the marble slab which held the only physical recollection that she had ever been on this earth.

"Oh Clove, if you could only see me now." Cato said as he crouched down to wipe leaves from her grave.

"I'd see how weak and lovesick you look," said a voice out of the darkness. Cato froze for a millisecond before he whipped out his sword and turned to face the voice. Only seeing the owner's face was enough to make Cato drop his sword.

"Well don't look so surprised Cato. You always did tell me that I was too feisty to go down without a fight." Clove smirked as she waltzed over to where Cato now stood in shock. "What? Don't I even get a hello? Or a nice to see you without your head being smashed in?"

Cato stared at the brunette girl, attempting to figure out if she was either alive or if he had finally lost his mind. With multiple thoughts raging inside of his head, Cato tried to figure out which one to focus on first.

Running a hand through his blond hair, he tilted his head up to look her in the eyes. He realized as looked into her brownish-green eyes, that there was only one thing that he needed as proof of her being alive.

Clove still stood waiting for his answer with arms crossed over her chest and her eyebrow lifted. The moment she opened her mouth to begin speaking again was the exact instant Cato took a giant step forward, closing the distance between them.

Before she could even get a word out his mouth covered hers in a searing kiss. After a few moments he pulled back finally realizing that Clove was well and alive in his arms. His smile stretched far across his face and his laughter was contagious enough to have her laughing along with him.

"That was one hell of a hello." Clove stated as their laughing died down and she closed the space between them by placing her lips back on his. This kiss was different than the one a moment before, for it was filled with the passion and grief that they had suppressed. This time he broke away, catching his breath just enough to ask, "Do I even want to know how you're alive?"

Clove bit her lip attempting her hide a smile as she shook her head at him saying, "Sometimes its best just to let well enough alone. It's over now; all we can do is live with the choices that we made."

Cato wrapped his arm around Clove's slender waist pulling her closer, chuckling, "And when exactly did you become my resident philosopher?"

She snuggled up closer, resting her head on his chest as she snorted and said, "Right about the time when you became my lovesick fool who really needs answer his phone." Sensing Cato's confusion she continued, adopting a bored tone, "I've been healthy for about three weeks now. Everyone tried to get a hold of you but it seemed as though you had dropped out of the district."

Cato thought back to the past few months of his life realizing that he truly had left the world behind for his, a own world of grief, pain and anger. Cato quickly brought up his hands from Clove's waist and rested them on either side of her face. He looked her in the eyes and firmly stated, "I will never leave you alone again. No matter what. Not even the mutts could drag me away from you."

At this Clove smiled and pulled on the lapels of his jacket to bring his forehead to rest against hers. Then she smirked and said, "Well I guess the odds are finally in our favor." And with that line the seemingly unbeatable and unbreakable pair from District Two finally got their happy ending.

Clove suddenly broke apart from the embrace with a frown etched on her face as she punched him in the arm yelling, "Wait,_ why didn't you answer my calls_?"

Or maybe as happy as Clove and Cato could be.

**Thank you so much for reading my first Clato story! They are one interesting pair! **

**Hope that you enjoyed and please be kind by remembering to review!**

**~DarkestAngel11  
**


End file.
